Real Reason
by February The Seventh
Summary: America won the revolutionary war, But maybe there was another reason for him becoming independant other than to be free Suck at summary and title, Sorry XD


This idea came to me in a dream but now i'm making a fanfic out of it! One of the best things about being obsessed is you get to dream lots of cool ideas =D

I dont own hetalia. =3

Enjoy!

* * *

America sighed happily as he opened the door to his house. It was April the 5th, And that meant no more England bossing him about! He was glad England accepted defeat and let him be free. America grinned as he threw his keys to the side, took off his boots and dropped them near the closet. _Being independant is awsome! That means i'm my countries hero so they don't have to be stuck to England's words anymore! _He thought, as he went to his fridge, took out a can of coke he'd stocked in there yesterday, and flopped onto the sofa flicking through the channels on his T.V. He was faving fun, but he supposed England may be a bit lonely, but that was England's fault! If he wanted America so badly, why hadn't he shot? America thought for a second. _Well.. it was the first time i'd ever seen England cry like that... Oh well! No more disgusting cooking for me!_ he gulped down the can of coke in one go and let out a massive burp.

"Now I can do whatever I like without getting scolded!" he said to himself happily. He yawned, it was actually a world conference in two days, He wondered what England would do, would he go to it? America stepped over to his phone and looked down the list. He wondered who to call.

"I'll call Canada! Maybe we can go to the beach!" America said, eagerly pressing the dial button.

"Hello?" a voice asked politely down the phone.

"Hi Canada!" America said. "Want to go to the beach?" He asked, jumping up and down.

"Um... Sure! want me to bring a beach ball?" Canada asked.

"Okay, i'll go there now!" America grinned down the phone

"Wait! which bea-" Canada was cut off as America shut the phone and ran up the stairs, getting a pair of swimming trunks out. He could almost hear England reminding him to wear a hat or put sunscreen on, he laughed as he didn't have to do any of it.

"Canada!" America called over to his twin. "Hi Canada!" America grinned, wearing swimming trunks with his flag plastered over them. Canada turned around and smiled.

"Hi America! I bought the ball!" Canada said, holding up a multicoloured beach ball.

"Lets go and play in the sea!" America grinned as he dragged his brother over to where the sandy beach turned into blue sea. When the two nations got to the water, America ran in and started splashing Canada. Canada laughed and splashed him back.

"Look! Lets climb those cool looking rocks!" America said, pulling Canada along to the very big rocks that were easily climbed.

"W-waiit!" Canada called, trying to get up. America grabbed his hand and pulled.

"You should try harder" America said, pouting a bit.

"I'm carrying everything! What are you carrying!" Canada asked.

"My Pride" he sang, and laughed. But America couldn't help but think there was someone following him. After the two countries had their fill of rock climbing, splashing water, and sunbathing, they decided to play volleyball. It was 3-1 to America at that moment, he was winning. But as he hit the ball, there was a huge gust of wind and the ball went flying quite a bit away, A man with blonde hair and eyes that once seemed to be bright, but lost their sparkle caught the ball.

"Hey! Throw it back please!" America called. The man smiled and threw the ball back, America caught it. The man smiled and waved, he was standing by quite a big rock, but if you jumped from the top it wouldn't hurt. "Hey, Want to join in a game?" America called back, walking over to the guy. The blonde man looked surprised, he was wearing a white top and black trousers, but he had a towel wrapped around him.

"Are you sure you don't want to play?" America asked the man, the man just shook his head and smiled. America continued to walk, he could now see his eyes were green. The man gasped and the wind let the towel fly around him, Then when the wind stopped and finally revealed the man again, He was gone. America frowned, he didn't see who the man was, he looked back at Canada but he was ust as surprised.

"America, that was-" Canada started to say but got cut off.

"Who? who was it?" America asked, Canada had much better eyesight than America had now.

"It was England" Canada replied, America let a look of slight sock enter his face, and maybe a hint of a smile. England had come to see him again, it seemed weird that England knew he was going to the beach.. or maybe he'd come here before? But America's look of shock changed into a frown. Had America really hurt England that bad, so much his eyes lost their glow.

"Do you think you should go and Apologize to England?" Canada asked.

"Why? I have nothing to regret!" America grinned, though, he didn't like the idea of wiping England's fabulous smile off his face much. But America was still glad to know that even though they were seperated, England still cared for him deeply. America looked up at the setting sun. "It's pretty!" America smiled at his brother. Canada nodded and they continued to stare at the sky tinted orange.

America did have another reason for going seperate ways with England, And that reason...

was love.

_End_

* * *

Ok, I really didn't know how to end the story since my dream only got up to the bit where England randomly dissapears, so the rest is my imagination! XD

I hope you liked it!

R&R and contructive crit PLEASE!

Byee!


End file.
